This invention relates to a suitcase and, more particularly, to a suitcase having a retractable handle which can be readily fully extended for pulling the suitcase when needed and fully retracted when not in use.
Travel is very popular and more and more people go abroad during holidays. As a result, the suitcase is an inevitable utility for a traveler. In fact, there are many foldable luggage carriers available for handling luggage. On the other hand, many suitcases are incorporated with a pair of rollers for easily moving the suitcase and a handle which can also be extended or retracted between different positions for pulling the suitcase. Usually, the handle of the suitcase is provided with an adjusting knob for actuating the handle. A suitcase of this type is disclosed in a patent granted to the applicant, wherein when the user desires to adjust the handle, the length of the handle must first be adjusted by operating the adjusting knob. When the length is set, the adjusting knob must then be locked for securing the handle in the desired length. When the handle is to be retracted, the user must conduct the reverse procedure. Though this mechanism is workable, it is not suitable for use during the rush hours or in a crowded bus or train. When the user is on an elevator, the situation becomes more inconvenient. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improvement for this type of suitcase.